


恰逢殊途.X

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 预警：联五特工paro俗套下药梗，车也没开好就图自己解解馋（？对了这个时候耀暂时是队长阴谋论有，但本篇没有超小规格的鲜肉月饼，就当作中秋贺文啦~各位可爱中秋快乐！





	恰逢殊途.X

碧色眼瞳的男人在成功甩掉身后的几个杂碎后终于开始感到一丝后悔。

微微侧身上了通往顶部的阶梯，他偏头又躲过颗子弹，手工定制的正装皮鞋在印有繁杂花纹的大理石砖上响得刺耳。他反手回礼对方一颗同样热度的小礼物。

砰——

第几个了......?他看着摔倒在面前的躯体这样想着，难道他们的人手都是临时借来的吗。

不过......这样大胆地暴露行踪也不太妙。“骑士”先生又暗自思虑着一会少开几枪，渐渐发现不知何时开始楼下已经没有了纷乱的脚步声。

“......14区清盘。如果那个糟老头也有这样的下场就好啦。”  
耳侧适时传来了东欧男人稍为轻蔑的笑音。

气还没消吗......恐怕楼下的几位又被打成筛子了吧。亚瑟柯克兰下意识皱眉闭了眼：“‘国王’不在你那里？”

“那个蠢货？大概还在东侧楼梯下面的仓库里和谁玩过家家吧。”通讯机里伊万布拉金斯基的语气意外地轻松起来。“‘主教’说目前你的位置离那个家伙的老巢最近，所以我就来了。”

好吧。亚瑟事实上并不怕被抢功，但目前事件的性质显然已经远远超出了普通的任务。他突然收回了脚步，并半压低身子，在拐角横杆的缝隙中观察。那个老家伙真是把自己的生命看得比什么都重要，目前来看他房间前的贴身保镖也够自己应付一阵了。英国人竭力不发出声音，但很不巧，已经有人慢慢向他的方向走来。

作为传闻中大名鼎鼎的“死神骑士”，他的行动向来在对方发现之前就会完美结束，但今天他可能要破例了。

正是为了那个让他感到后悔的人。

玫瑰色顶的豪华套房房门被硬生生踹开，棕黑色西装的英国男人迈着步子进来，如同先前宴会上一样的风度翩翩。地毯那边的商业大亨此刻惊慌失措一骨碌翻下了床，却刚好磕到脑袋摔在了地上。亚瑟随意上前踩住了他的一只胳膊，同时立即微笑着看向床角被束缚住的东方人。

“真是抱歉，‘骑士’救驾来迟了，我的‘皇后’大人。”

“你......你......您是‘死神骑士’？”对方吃惊地瞪大眼睛：“那他......这位难不成......”

“还没到你说话的时间呢，老家伙，”亚瑟虚假的表情破碎为阴沉，用枪托给了他一下，顺便发泄般踹了一脚。“该死的，上床对象你找错人了，懂吗？”

接着他俯身用一旁多余的绳子给他捆了个结实。他从未觉得头部的血液上涌得这么快，亚瑟柯克兰甚至能听到血管爆裂的声音——当然这都只是幻觉。恨不得一枪给个痛快又觉得太便宜他了，看来伊万说得对，这种垃圾就该千刀万剐。

他撇下麻布袋一样瘫在地上的家伙，赶了两步就去看王耀的情况，刚刚进门时对方眼眸里的目光简直要把他看硬。有点不太对劲......他在心底骂了下自己的胡思乱想，动手专心解那些复杂的绳结。然而王耀只是一个劲地闪躲着肢体接触，眼睫轻颤浑身抖个不停。坏了，亚瑟心想，难不成他把一管剂量都......

稍微给他喂了口清水，黑发的东方人神态才稍显清明一些，识别出面前的人后下意识开了口：“亚瑟？”

那声音软得勾人的魂，尾音还带着轻颤般的抖。亚瑟只能屏住呼吸避免自己也吸入过量的药剂挥发的香味，同时别过脸去不看王耀撩人火苗一般的视线：“耀......马上就好......”

紧绷的束缚刚刚解开，王耀就失去支撑一般瘫在了床上。英国男人愣了下，回身用还发烫的枪管抵着那个家伙肥而宽的额头：“加了什么？”

而对方只是止不住地哆嗦：“低剂量的......肌肉松弛剂，因为他太不安分......别别别我都说了！等等......亚瑟？？您是柯克兰家的少爷？？我和您兄长做过生意！看在我们两家的友......唔唔唔！！！！”

“闭嘴。”男人冷冷地答道。他悬着的心放下来些，随手拿了块抹布塞进他的嘴里。得给他被二位混世魔王折磨留点体力。在屋子一角的抽屉里翻到了他想要的东西以后，那二位也适时地出现了。

“所以说东边楼梯还是比你快，蠢熊！”美国人把枪收回腰侧，拍了拍状似存在的尘土。

“如果没有人求我帮他的话我当然会走得快。”俄罗斯人依旧是笑眯眯的。

阿尔弗雷德稍微扫了一眼屋子挑了下眉，平光眼镜恰到好处地泛着白光。

“行吧老家伙，你想怎么死呢，碎成六瓣还是变成蜂窝？”

伊万微微扬起下巴，似乎是在欣赏着落地窗外的美丽的落日。  
“不然从这里跳下去吧，这个高度一定爽毙了。”

......

“真是便宜他了......”法国男人低声说了个什么语气词，然后猛地打轮躲开一辆超速的小轿车，“Merde！......这年头开车的都疯了吗？”

“......你在骂你自己。”后座的东方人尽管披着厚厚的毛毯，身体依旧有些轻颤。伊万侧过脸去看他，“感觉好些了吗？”

“还好......比刚才好多了。”王耀的身体随着车厢的晃动小幅度摇了下，几缕碎发黏在他的额角。他的衬衫上还沾了零星的药液。“让那家伙后半辈子只能躺在床上再也没法满足肮脏的欲望，对我来说已经很解气了。”

“下次还是不要.....”弗朗西斯话说了一半又吞了回去。

“弗朗西斯，不说这个了。亚瑟，通信记录拿到了吗？我可不希望白牺牲一回。”

“嗯。”  
坐在副驾的亚瑟柯克兰攥紧了拳，王耀的神智很大程度上还是清醒的，那就意味着他知道了很多东西。就比如那管药剂到底是怎么回事。

但他依然有着隐隐的不安，毕竟只有他真正知道那东西的秘密。

更比如副作用要在给药的两小时之后才会彻底显现出来。

车子停在了大本营的楼下，王耀走路还有些虚晃得不稳，“回去之后我要洗个澡......感觉自己都差点沾到他脸上的油了。”

阿尔弗雷德反常地一路上都没有说话，这倒是让亚瑟有些意外。此刻他就跟在王耀身后失了魂一般地走着，直到最后锁好车的法国人拍了他一下：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他的声音很低，有点像压在嗓子眼里似的。

伊万带着庆祝胜利的伏特加回来推开门的时候就意识到出问题了。  
“怎么说呢......也不是不舒服......就是有点热又有点冷......”王耀坐在床上  
蹙着眉尖下意识咬着嘴唇，“好奇怪......”不小心碰到伊万稍显发凉的的胳膊时他又轻叹了一声。

吐息从微张的唇里渡到冰冷的皮肤上，是相比之下近似于灼烫的热度。

伊万抖了一下，把大手覆上他的泛红脸颊，然后小心翼翼地摸到冒着细汗的额头。  
“难道是发烧了？？洗澡时的水温太凉......嗯......”他低头刚好与王耀对视着，他很快从目光里读出了点不寻常的东西。对方似乎真的在隐忍，但接着他的呼吸就似乎越变越急促了，他甚至偏头开始眯起眼睛重新辨认面前男人虚晃的轮廓：“伊万......”

“......给我一瓶酒......”

“你要喝酒？？”阿尔弗雷德正翻检着厚厚的通信记录，随口问了一句。没有回应，现在的气氛可以说是相当尴尬了：没有一个人说话。

空气里安静得掉根针都能吓人一跳。

他们的小队长又沉思了片刻，他抓紧了身下的床单揉搓了一小会，然后还是直起身从俄罗斯人怀中的袋子里夺来一瓶，开了盖子就先灌了两口。铂金发男人这时候才反应过来把瓶子抢了回去。

“你疯了？？”

“你觉得呢？”王耀盯着他，伊万注意到他的眼圈四周微红，甚至有些像刚哭过一样，尽管他知道那是被酒精呛到了的表现。

......或者是，情动了的表现。

“你知道，我从没......从没想到会有这种事情发生......”亚瑟柯克兰小心翼翼地剥开东方人纯白的衬衫，几乎像是在轻轻地抽丝一般。他的手指因肾上腺素的作用而变得冰凉，而王耀的身体则是滚烫的。

“你要是真知道，就当我疯了或者是喝多了。”王耀微微张开唇伸出舌尖，试探性地舔了下对方的颌骨。英国人只感觉全身一阵电流经过。他低头细细地吻了对方的脖颈和肩膀，然后不断地向下，向下。

现在到底是谁在自欺欺人呢？

王耀的皮肤很白，但并不是病态的苍白或者是庸俗的白腻，而是一种鲜活的透亮感。常年的出任务让他的肌肉变得很紧——而且充满弹性，然而脆弱的樱红两点却又格外的柔软。弗朗西斯小幅度地捏起一只，换来的是东方人带有鼓励意味的轻哼，于是他舔上了另一只。他的胸膛起伏得很快，目光也有些涣散起来。

“大概不会只想摸吧？”他轻喘着直视着身边的美国人深邃的蓝瞳，“随便怎样好了。”

有时候阿尔弗雷德真的以为王耀不仅掌控了所有人的情况，而且还会读别人的心。他当然没有意识到其实是身体最先做出的反应出卖了他。

金发青年下意识掏出润滑剂的时候看见余下的那三个人都愣了愣。

然后弗朗西斯很快地叹口气。

他自己也察觉到了什么。

“不够的话我这里还有......嗯唔......”王耀的声音被啃咬喉结的动作阻住，他双腿蹭过亚瑟的腰身，然后一只脚落在了美国青年身前，不偏不倚地，抵在对方的炙热上。亲吻时的液体交换所产生的水响完全比不上开拓熟软的媚肉时情色的音效，它把气氛带到了新的高潮。伊万布拉金斯基直到现在也没有晃过神来，他真的怀疑自己到底是不是只是回来后的庆功会喝多了，而现在刚好正在梦里。

要不然，他平日里沉默寡言又冷淡疏离的小队长怎么会变成勾人心魄的尤物呢？

但是他确确实实不在梦里。稍显吃力的匹配让东方人一时也没缓过气，瞳孔瞬间扩大了些，一直晶晶亮亮地悬在眼眶里的汁液都淌个彻底。“伊、伊万......！”  
“疼吗？”俄罗斯人皱眉看着他，不知道为什么有些无来由的心疼。他扶着对方的腰一点点把自己的东西送进去，直到连腹部都有些轻微的隆起——王耀仰着头有些上不来气，嗓子间含着暧昧不清的呻吟，本能迫使他想要把侵入的东西推出去。但是相比之下显然此刻伊万的力气更大，王耀于是被粗热的硬物一捅到底，脚趾猛烈抽搐了一下。他终于连开口也染上了哭腔。

好暖和......伊万的头脑一片空白。

“太......太深了......”他蜷起身子下意识要逃，但又被对方因欲望而步步紧逼的动作锁在床上，最后拉锯战的结果就是不得不含住对方的东西，然后在一下一下的冲撞和汁液飞溅中中发出细碎的喘息。他现在有点后悔自己的决定了。

黑发凌乱地散开在纯白的被单上，像是开了一朵细密的光亮丝线组成的花朵。弗朗西斯亲吻他的时候掠夺掉了所有酒味，他意外地发现对方的唇瓣是甜的。

怎么会有这样的人呢，就好像天生为了情爱而生一般。

王耀依旧轻颤着吞吐对方的性器，面颊上的潮红却丝毫未退。亚瑟柯克兰自然清楚，只要他自己不释放问题就完全没法解决，于是他转而伸手握住了对方的脆弱。圆润的饱胀颤颤巍巍地显了形，从迷蒙中清醒的王耀神色变得慌张，就像是害怕对方会做出什么伤害一样：“放手......亚瑟......嗯！”

“你还想不想恢复正常了？”亚瑟压低声音在他的耳边威胁。王耀用盈了水的琥珀色眼睛就那么直直盯着他，看得他差点心软先让一步。然而他最终还是用带薄茧的拇指抠捏了下对方不断渗水的嫩软顶部，让他喘着气应激性弓起腰，然后又轻声呻吟着摔回到柔软的大床上。床单被他揉捏得已经变了形，浸透了各种液体混合的汁水。

真疯狂。

不过这样一来他高潮得就很快，尽管最后一丝落日光辉的消逝已经是好几个钟头前的事情了。  
王耀在高浓度的催情剂下并不是那么好掌控，阿尔弗雷德咬咬牙把他抱了起来——他没有想明白为什么对方的身体如此的纤细轻盈，王耀歪着脑袋眯起眼睛看他，似乎是在笑。然后他主动伸出温热的双臂搂住脖颈，消遣般地在上面轻轻地摩擦啃舐。阿尔弗雷德成功被刺激到了，他喉结滚动两下：“你到底知不知道你在做什么？”  
“我不知道，你知道吗？”柔软微湿的身体紧贴着对方的胸膛，长睫扫过眼尾的美人又把问题抛了回来。是你先诱惑我的吧。阿尔弗雷德没法回答他。每一层都拥挤炽热地吸紧，随着动作自然地吞吞吐吐，挤出滴滴答答的粘稠。他渐渐适应了这样的尺寸。

先前要是再稍迟一点......他下意识用了力，王耀猛然扬起脖颈溢出粘人的媚音。

下一轮东方人的腰已经彻底软掉，不过脸上的红晕却始终都在。他的手不安分地摸向阿尔弗雷德重新胀起的那端，无意识地伸出手去握住舔舐。接下来的动作立刻就被另一旁的英国人拦住了，亚瑟用碧色的眼瞳示意着王耀从其中做选择。他自我催眠把这次性爱全当成一场梦境，因此甚至在中途肆无忌惮地喝了点酒。

梦醒了就什么都没了，他在某个瞬间也惊讶于自己的大胆想法。

而王耀只是连眼尾都染上魅色，他先舔了下亚瑟的硬挺，然后从唇边拉出晶亮的线，又挑到青筋密布的另一方身上，再好好地含住，只露出鲜赤色的唇。

如果不是因为嫌弃和怕吞不下而造成的窒息，亚瑟柯克兰简直都能和自己的远房表弟共谋一起深喉这个嚣张的美人。但他把体内的暴虐因子重新藏了起来。说实话，他早就清楚除了自己以外其他所有的人都有故事，这是来自善观风向的柯克兰家所遗传的敏锐直觉。

现在一切终于显露了一点线头。他轻揉着王耀顺滑的头发抚慰，眼神瞟到对方身后一边亲吻背脊一边挺进的法国男人。

第一个露出马脚的会是谁呢。

与此同时，沉溺在快感中的另一位却在思考些别的东西。

奶油金发的男人之前多次试图想象清醒过后的一切会是什么状态，但都以失败告终。  
他们到底该是什么关系？普通的队长和队员？朋友？战友？合作者？哪一个选项都和现在的情况完全不搭。

弗朗西斯，你本该礼貌地建议对方吃些消炎药，假装这不过是一次普通的着凉，而不是像现在这样握着他的纤腰，然后抵住他的身子把全部的欲望推进身体里去。

你到底......在做什么呢？

但他还是在释放的瞬间紧紧抱住了有些失神的东方人，感受他身体的热量和柔软。

王耀并不清楚自己是什么时候睡着的。他只知道一切都似乎完蛋了，所有小心翼翼维持到现在的关系都得推翻重来。

他讨厌麻烦。

出乎意料的是，后来的一周之内都没人再提起这个话题，这导致他险些以为自己真的是在做梦，莫非确实是那管药的副作用？

然而，直到下一次出任务时有人会突然牵起他的手又触电一般地放下，有人有时会下意识想要抚掉他额前的乱发，有人偶尔试图搂他的腰，而有人会议时习惯性地距离他更近，他才知道确实出了问题。

而接下来第三周的周末是个惯例的休息日，他就是在这个时候收到美国青年夹在中性笔里递过来的纸条的。

他很快明白，状况似乎更加脱离了预期。

TBC


End file.
